Tu Mirada
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: ¿Qué harías si con sólo una mirada te enamoras de alguien? ¿Cómo actuarías para que ese alguien se fije en ti? ... Eso es lo que le pasó a Serena y Darien. Mi primer Fic, ¡no sean muy duros!


**Este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida, así que por favor no vayan a ser muy duras conmigo. Cabe señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son obra de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi. ****Espero que les agrade y que se diviertan un poco aunque sea con mis ocurrencias. Por favor, déjenme saber si les gustó o no la historia. ¡Gracias! y ¡muchos saludos a todas y todos los que lean esto!**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TU MIRADA**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cuando menos lo esperamos, nuestra vida puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y poner en nuestro camino a aquella persona a la que tanto anhelábamos tener, aún cuando ese anhelo fuera silencioso e incluso, olvidado por nosotros mismos. Ese es precisamente lo que le sucedió a Serena Tsukino y a Darien Chiba, quienes se encontraban ciegos ante sus propios sentimientos y deseos, negándose día con día la oportunidad de abrirle las puertas al amor, un amor puro y sincero que no siempre todos podemos encontrar. Su historia inicia así…

Serena era una chica de dieciocho años, de cabello extremadamente largo y de un rubio que sólo podía compararse con los rayos del mismísimo sol. Tenía la piel muy blanca y unos ojos azul claro que hacían que quien los viera, sintiera que se perdía en la inmensidad del mar. No era muy alta, pero su complexión delgada y sus largas piernas, la convertían en el objetivo principal de las miradas de muchos chicos. Pero lo que más cautivaba a los chicos de aquella jovencita, era el hecho de que tenía el carácter más espontáneo del mundo, era alegre e incluso, aún teniendo la mayoría de edad, solía comportarse un tanto infantil, justo como aquél día en el que conoció al tipo más "antipático del mundo", según sus propias palabras…

_-¡Ay, si tan sólo hubiera estudiado un poco más!-, _se lamentaba la joven. _-¡Bah, que se lo lleve el viento!-, _dicho esto, tomó el examen de matemáticas (con tan sólo treinta puntos), lo hizo bolita y lo aventó hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

.

.

_Caminando sin pensar…_

_._

_._

_-¡Oye, fíjate cabeza de chorlito! ¿Acaso no sabes que me puedes matar con esto?-, _le dijo un pelinegro, al cual le había caído la bolita de papel en la cabeza. Al momento, la extendió y se empezó a mofar de la calificación que éste tenía: _-Oye, Serena cabeza de chorlito, creo que deberías estudiar más. Este examen es del último grado de preparatoria y creo que ya no deberías de sacar este tipo de calificaciones-, _comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia, que estaba completamente roja de la pena y del coraje porque ese "tipo" se burlaba de ella. En ese momento, se volteó a ver al joven que la molestaba, cuando él se quedó totalmente pasmado…

.

.

_Y no pude reaccionar…_

_._

_._

Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, se quedaron totalmente anonadados. Él, porque ella ante sus ojos se veía como un verdadero ángel y ella, porque él no se quedaba atrás: tenía justo frente a su nariz, a un verdadero hombre esculpido quizá por los mismísimos Dioses… medía poco menos de un metro con noventa centímetros, con un cabello negro azabache y piel morena clara; la seguridad con la que caminaba hacia ella había sido inigualable. Y esa voz… una voz fuerte, varonil... Sin embargo, lo que más impactó a Serena fue esa mirada… esa mirada profunda enmarcada por esos ojos azul oscuro que la hacían perderse entre la realidad y la fantasía.

.

_._

_¿Por qué pierdo el control?…_

_._

_._

Pero Serena, ante la mirada penetrante de aquél muchacho, simplemente atinó a hacer lo que realmente le salía muy bien: armar una pelea infantil. Nerviosa y sonrojada, se acercó a él y le arrebató el examen de las manos, diciéndole:

_-¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación molestar a una chica? Además, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para estar revisando mi examen?-, _con un tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido por las personas que iban pasando cerca del lugar. Cuando terminó de gritarle, lo único que su cabecita pudo hacer en ese momento, fue mostrar la lengua, ante un atónito pelinegro.

_-Para tu información, yo no lo revisé porque me importara, lo hice porque por si no recuerdas, ¡tú me aventaste esa cosa a la cabeza!-, _exaltado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que la rubia confundió con rabia y enojo (nada más lejos de la realidad que eso).

.

.

_Ahora ya no puedo esperar…_

_._

_._

_-Oye mequetrefe… tú, tú… tú…-, _decía sin sentido Serena, pues no supo cómo, por qué o en qué momento, pero el pelinegro la tenía tomada de la cintura y podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de su rostro. En ese momento, pasó un chico muy conocido por ambos: Andrew, quien no pudo evitar acercarse ante la pareja que se veía en una situación un tanto "incómoda".

Cuando Andrew llegó hasta la pareja, no pudo evitar reírse y ver en el pelinegro un cierto brillo en aquellos ojos azules, lo cual le agradó bastante pues hacía mucho que no había visto a su "hermano" de esa manera. De la misma manera pudo ver a Serena, quien a pesar de ser una chica muy asediada por lo hombres, nunca había demostrado un interés en su mirada como el que tenía en ese momento por el pelinegro…

_-Serena, Darien… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-. _En ese momento, el pelinegro soltó bruscamente a Serena, empujándola sin querer, lo cual molestó aún más a la rubia.

_-Andrew… ¿no me digas que conoces a este tonto?-; _le dijo la rubia, mostrándose lo más crédula posible, pues en su pensamiento sólo decía: "Si Andrew es amigo de este Dios, espero que algún día me lo presente… claro, cuando ya haya pasado mucho tiempo de este bochornoso incidente".

_-Por supuesto que me conoce cabeza de chorlito, somos amigos desde pequeños. No sé de qué te sorprendes. Y por cierto, mi nombre no es "tonto", me llamo Darien Chiba-, _esto último lo dijo con un tono molesto.

_-En primer lugar… _(Dirigiéndose al rubio) _Andrew, no deberías tener este tipo de amistades. Tú eres un chico sumamente simpático, alegre, sensible y amable; no deberías juntarte con gente tan antipática y arrogante como Darien, "el tonto" Chiba-, _dirigiéndose ahora al pelinegro, que la miraba desafiante. Justo cuando iba a responder, Andrew lo interrumpió…

_-Vaya, vaya. Cualquier persona que los viera, diría que se enamoraron con tan sólo verse a los ojos, que una mirada les bastó para poner su mundo de cabeza. Si no fuera porque yo los conozco a ambos, también pensaría exactamente lo mismo… _

Darien y Serena se sonrojaron y de pronto, encontraron muy interesante el suelo. Andrew comenzó a reírse y en ese momento, el Dios… digo, el pelinegro decidió darse a la fuga, no sin antes molestar a la rubia…

_-¿Estás loco Andrew? Yo jamás podría enamorarme con una simple mirada y mucho menos de una chica tan infantil como cabeza de chorlito. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que sigas diciendo tonterías… ¡Nos vemos amigo! Y bueno, nos vemos pequeña, estudia más para que ya no saques ese puntaje… _dicho esto, se retiró sin dar oportunidad a que Serena pudiera responderle.

_-¡Ay! ¿Pero que se cree este tipo? ¡Es realmente insoportable, grosero, patán y… y…!-, _decía la rubia totalmente roja, pues estuvo a punto de terminar la frase diciendo todo lo que en su cabeza pasaba por ese momento: "Y demasiado guapo, con un cuerpo de diez y una voz tan sexy"…

_-¿Y? ¿Serena, Serena… te encuentras bien?-,_ le decía Andrew que seguía con la rubia totalmente divertido, ya que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella se había quedado encantada con su amigo Darien, a pesar de la discusión que había presenciado.

_-¿Eh? Ah, no y nada Andrew-, _le decía Serena mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza y reía nerviosamente. _–Oye, ¿y de dónde lo conoces?_

_-¿A Darien? ¿Quieres saber más de él? Ay Serena, que se me hace que…-, _le respondía Andrew pícaramente, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la rubia lo interrumpió.

_-Se me hace que mejor me voy. ¡Nos vemos después Andrew!-, _y así, salió corriendo. Recriminándose mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta y demostrar su interés por el pelinegro de forma tan evidente ante su amigo. Aunque no se iba a dar por vencida, ya que desde ese día, idearía un plan para poder acercarse al "arrogante" de Darien.

.

.

_Eres imposible, de verdad…_

_._

_._

Los días siguieron su curso y Andrew había decidido que era momento de que tanto Serena como Darien, se dieran una oportunidad en el amor. Así que, ayudado por su novia Lita quien también era una de las mejores amigas de Serena, pusieron en marcha un "plan", el cual consistía en hacer que los cuatro jóvenes se encontraran "casualmente" por todos lados. Así, al encontrarse Lita y Andrew, era más que obvio que dejarían a la rubia y al pelinegro a solas.

Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, ya que en cada uno de esos "encuentros casuales" terminaban peleando, debido a que Darien no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a Serena, y ella, en vez de defenderse de una manera madura, sólo atinaba a hacer berrinches que le sacaban más de una carcajada al pelinegro. Aunque también, él se aprovechaba de esos arrebatos para poder susurrarle palabras muy cerca de su oído e incluso, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

Ya cansados de ver cómo era evidente que tanto Serena como Darien sentían algo especial el uno por el otro, Andrew y Lita decidieron poner fin a esas discusiones y armar un último plan que si no funcionaba, los haría desistir por el resto de sus vidas de dedicarse a tratar de unir parejas. Así, cada uno se fue con su amigo para poner en marcha el plan…

_-¡Buenos días mamá Ikuko! ¿Estará Sere en casa?-, _le decía muy sonriente Lita a la mamá de la rubia.

_-Claro hija, pasa, pasa que enseguida la llamo. ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel? Los acabo de preparar y no es por nada, pero están muy ricos-,_ le decía Ikuko mientras Lita tomaba asiento en la sala.

_-Sí claro. Ya sabe que cada vez que vengo a su casa, es imperdonable que me vaya sin haber probado antes un poco de las maravillas de postres que hace-,_ le contestaba sonriente la castaña.

_-Entonces no se diga más, ahorita te lo traigo-,_ le decía Ikuko amablemente. _-¡Serena, hija! Ven a la sala que Lita vino a buscarte-. _Le avisaba a su hija para que bajara a recibir a su visita.

En ese momento, Serena bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga…

_-¡Hola Lita! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-,_ le preguntaba a su amiga mientras se fundían en un cálido abrazo.

_-Ay Serena, ¡qué mala eres conmigo! ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga para invitarla a salir?-,_ le contestaba Lita con uno de sus mejores pucheros.

_-¿No me digas que será una nueva cita donde estén Andrew y Darien incluidos? Porque de ser así, ¡no voy, no voy y no voy!-,_ le respondía la rubia con una cara que aparentaba enojo.

_-¿A dónde no irás hija?-,_ le preguntó su madre, que traía en las manos una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate y dos rebanadas de pastel.

_-Mamá Ikuko ayúdeme… es que vengo a invitar a Sere a bailar esta noche. Sería en un lugar muy seguro y si le preocupa cómo se regresaría a casa, debo decirle de una vez que no hay problema por eso. También irá Andrew y un amigo suyo, así que si no puede traerla él, estoy segura de que Dari…_

_-¡No!_ –La interrumpió Serena_-, ¡Ya sabía yo que ese tonto iría incluido en el paquete y de una vez te digo que no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo! No de nuevo…-,_ le respondía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Al ver ese sonrojo en su hija, mamá Ikuko se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su pequeña con el chico que Lita había nombrado. Así, que se dio a la tarea de volverse su cómplice. Total, su hija ya era toda una señorita y ella sabía por su intuición de madre, que quizá ese "tonto" era alguien especial, muy especial para la rubia.

_-¡Serena! ¿Por qué reaccionas así?-, _regañó a la rubia. _–No te preocupes Lita, que esta niña estará lista a la hora que tú quieras. _

_-¡Pero mamá!-,_ replicaba la rubia con un gracioso puchero.

_-¡Pero mamá nada! No se diga más porque tú en la noche te vas con Lita, Andrew y el otro chico que mencionaron-. _Dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo a Lita que ya se encontraba más que sonriente, porque al menos, el hecho de que Serena fuera al lugar ya completaba su parte del plan.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

Mientras tanto, Andrew estaba con Darien, con una situación no menos tensa que la de Lita con Serena, ya que el pelinegro también se mostraba renuente a demostrar sus sentimientos.

_-Anda Darien, vamos. Además no te hagas que yo sé muy bien que tú sientes algo por esa cabeza de chorlito como tú le dices. A mi no me engañas, te conozco desde que somos niños y sé que nunca habías tenido ese brillo en los ojos como el que tienes por Serena-,_ le decía con una sonrisa al tiempo que veía cómo a su amigo se le teñían las mejillas de un leve color rojizo.

_-¿A ti no se te va ni una, verdad Andrew?-,_ le decía el pelinegro totalmente apenado.

_-¡Lo sabía! Pero entonces… ¿por qué siempre la molestas?_

_-Ay Andrew… es complicado, ¿sabes? Lo que pasa es que Serena es una chica peculiar, es muy especial y no sólo para mí. Puedo darme cuenta de cómo es que todo el mundo la quiere. Es alegre, divertida, espontánea, algo infantil, eso es cierto. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, es una chica bondadosa, llena de vida… todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy…-,_ le respondía Darien con pena y pesar.

_-¿Cómo que todo lo contrario? ¡Vamos Darien! Si eres el chico más asediado por las mujeres. También eres divertido en ocasiones. Bueno, aunque eso sí, eres muy serio, a veces algo arrogante, pesado, no te gusta salir y hasta a veces, te comportas como un amargado…_

_-¡Gracias, qué buen amigo tengo!, _le interrumpió con un aire de sarcasmo en su voz.

_-Lo siento amigo, pero a veces así es. Te aprecio mucho, eso lo sabes y por eso te digo que no todo está perdido. Yo sé que le gustas porque así como te conozco perfectamente, también la conozco a ella y esas chispas que desbordan cada vez que se ven, no siempre son porque estén peleando…_

_-¿En serio crees eso Andrew?-,_ decía totalmente sorprendido el pelinegro.

_-¡Por supuesto! Aunque todo está en que no le sigas diciendo esas cosas feas ni que te sigas burlando de ella de esa manera, sabes que la haces sentir mal…_

_-Pero es que no lo hago porque de verdad quiera hacerla sentir mal. Lo hago porque sé que siendo como soy yo, nunca me atrevería a hablarle de otra forma que no fuera molestándola…_

_-Pues eso va a cambiar hoy. Así que vengo por ti a las siete. Lita se encargará de llevar a tu cabeza de chorlito aunque sea a rastras…-, _comenzó a reír un poco, recordando que su novia le había dicho que si Serena no iba por las buenas, entonces la llevaría por las malas…

_-Está bien hermano, espero que tengas razón y hoy en vez de salir peleado con Serena, mejor salgamos de ese sitio siendo novios-,_ le respondió Darien con una sincera sonrisa.

.

.

_¡Ya no puedo esperar!_

_._

_._

Ya eran las ocho de la noche en punto cuando Darien y Andrew llegaron al sitio donde éste último, había quedado de esperar a su novia Lita con Serena. El pelinegro era un manojo de nervios, pues había decidido que esa misma noche, le iba a pedir a su cabeza de chorlito que fuera su novia. Por lo mismo, había puesto más empeño de lo normal en su arreglo personal. Llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo tono, combinados con una camisa azul rey que había optado por doblar en la parte de las mangas, la cual resaltaba muy bien esos ojos color zafiro que tenía, enmarcados por el pequeño flequillo negro que caía sobre su frente. En su mano derecha, sostenía una chamarra también negra, la cual no sabía si la había tomado porque de verdad la usaría o si sólo la había tomado por los nervios que en ese momento llevaba.

_-¡Vaya hermano! Sí que se nota que quieres impresionar a Sere, ¿verdad?-,_ le decía Andrew levemente sonrojado pues él había optado por un atuendo más "normal". Llevaba un pantalón color arena con una camisa blanca de manga larga. Sus zapatos combinaban a la perfección con el pantalón y llevaba puesta una chamarra de un tono más oscuro que su pantalón.

_-¿Tanto se nota amigo? ¡Vaya, sólo espero que ella también se dé cuenta!-,_ con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas, del cual Andrew no dudó ni un segundo en burlarse…

Serena no era la excepción. Se había decidido por un vestido azul cielo, que también combinaba con sus bellos ojos. El vestido era de tipo strapples, ceñido a su cuerpo por la parte de arriba pero que al llegar a su cintura, comenzaba a caer en forma de "A". Decidió dejar sus "chonguitos" atrás, así que se soltó su rubia cabellera para sólo ponerse una diadema del mismo color de su vestido. Como no sabía andar muy bien con tacones, decidió ponerse unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño para evitar sufrir un accidente, en un tono azul más oscuro que el de su vestido, y un pequeño bolso que combinaba perfecto con sus zapatillas.

Mientras que Lita también llevaba un vestido. Era color verde, pero a diferencia del de Serena, éste tenía unos delgados tirantes, además de ser muy ajustado. Llevaba unas zapatillas de un tacón un poco más alto que el de Serena en el mismo tono del vestido. Su bolso también era verde y lo único que llevaba de otro color, eran unos aretes en forma de rosa color de rosa que nunca se quitaba. Su cabello lo había acomodado en una coleta alta, haciendo que se viera de una estatura mucho mayor de la que tenía.

En cuanto llegaron, Darien casi pierde el aliento al ver a Serena, pues para él, parecía que tenía enfrente a un ángel. Si no es porque Andrew carraspeó un poco para que quitara la cara de "tonto" que tenía, él se habría quedado ahí parado sin saber qué hacer.

_-Darien, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?-, _decía conteniendo una risa que amenazaba con salir.

_-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Hola Serena, ¿cómo estás?_

_-¿Qué?-,_ le dijo anonadada la rubia.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué, qué?_

_-Es que me dijiste Serena y me hablaste amablemente. ¡Tú no eres así! Dime ahora, ¿qué le hiciste a "mi" Darien? ¿Te lo comiste, verdad?-,_ decía totalmente confundida.

_-¿A tu Darien?-, _la rubia se puso más roja que la grana, al haberse dado cuenta de que ese "mi" se le había salido sin querer. Darien no quiso indagar y mejor continuó: -_Pues si te digo Serena es porque así te llamas, ¿no? Además, hoy en especial quiero que pasemos una noche linda, tranquila, sin estar peleando. ¿Aceptas?-,_ le decía el pelinegro ofreciéndole su abrazo.

_-¡Claro! Entremos Darien-,_ le decía la rubia al tiempo que le daba una sincera sonrisa.

Cuando entraron al lugar, Andrew y Lita decidieron dejar "solos" a Darien y Serena. Aunque en realidad lo que ellos querían era estar un tiempo juntos, como la pareja que eran. Así que en cuanto les dieron una mesita cerca de la pista de baile y ordenaron algo de beber, corrieron a bailar lo más lejos que pudieron de los otros dos chicos.

Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar una canción que Darien ya había escuchado varias veces y que particularmente, le llamaba la atención, pues le recordaba mucho lo que le llamaba la atención de la rubia que ahora tenía enfrente: _Su Mirada…_

_-Sere, ¿quieres bailar?-, _le dijo con la sinceridad que emanaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

_-¡Por supuesto Darien, vamos!-, _la realidad es que a ella también le encajaba la canción con lo que el pelinegro desataba en ella.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar alegremente. De momento, cada uno cantaba un fragmento de la canción, como si se estuvieran cantando a ellos mismos. De repente, Darien vio el momento que él estaba buscando, así que tomó a Serena de la cintura y la pegó lo más que pudo hacia él, sin importarle que la canción tuviera un _beat_ peculiar. La rubia, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente se había quedado pasmada y no se dio cuenta ni siquiera en qué momento Darien comenzó a cantarle en el oído de una manera que combinaba la sensualidad y la ternura en el mismo instante.

.

.

"_Y tu mirada me corta la respiración,_

_Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón,_

_Pierdo el control…"_

_._

_._

_-Serena, sé que desde que te conocí he sido un grosero, petulante y el más tonto de los tontos contigo, pero todo tiene una razón…-, _le decía con ternura a la rubia mientras de fondo se escuchaba su canción. _–No, por favor no me digas nada, sólo déjame confesarte lo que siento por ti. Desde el primer momento que te vi, algo en tus ojos me cautivó y me hizo pensar que tú deberías estar conmigo. Sin embargo, soy tan torpe y arrogante, que en vez de confesarte lo que sentía por ti, decidí molestarte como una manera de poder acercarme, porque en el fondo sé que un Ángel tan hermoso como tú, nunca podría sentir algo por alguien como yo. Pero de cualquier forma, quería que supieras que TE AMO, sí Serena, ¡TE AMO! Y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras ser mi novia-, _terminó de decirle a la rubia al tiempo que ella lograba soltarse, con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la impresión… Darien tomó esa acción como un "no", así que estaba por darse la media vuelta cuando su pequeño tormento comenzó a cantarle con todas sus fuerzas…

.

.

"_Y tu mirada me corta la respiración,_

_Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón,_

_Pierdo el control…"_

_._

_._

Se acercó rápidamente al pelinegro y totalmente llena de valor, enredó sus pequeños dedos en el dueño de aquél cabello azabache y sin que él lo previera, lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, dulce pero también ansioso y pasional, que demostraba en su totalidad todos aquellos sentimientos que ambos jóvenes habían guardado celosamente, disfrazados de antipatía.

_-Yo también te amo Darien-, _se animó a decir Serena cuando sus labios se separaron en búsqueda de aire; _-en realidad creo que siempre lo hice pero también tenía miedo de que tú no quisieras a una niña tan berrinchuda, infantil, torpe y con cabeza de chorlito como yo-. _Le dijo, haciendo un puchero que al pelinegro le causó un mar de emociones, y sólo atinó a soltar una risa, una risa que llenaba de felicidad todo su ser…

_-Aunque siempre seas una cabeza de chorlito, torpe, infantil y berrinchuda, siempre te voy a amar princesita. Siempre, siempre, siempre, nunca lo olvides. A partir de hoy, dedicaré todos y cada uno de los minutos de mi vida en hacerte feliz. _

_-Yo también te prometo que siempre te voy a adorar mi "tonto" arrogante… pero guapo príncipe-, _le respondió con una risita nerviosa.

_¡Ven acá cabeza de chorlito!-, _finalizó el pelinegro al tiempo que volvía a capturar sus labios para regalarle el más dulce de los besos, lleno de amor y sinceridad, ante el juramento de amarla para toda la vida.


End file.
